Key operable locks are widely used to control latches or padlocks intended for use on doors, windows, hatches and other movable members adapted to close an access opening. Key operable locks comprise a keyway into which a key may be inserted, and a barrel which when rotated effects unlocking of the lock to release a latch or bolt or the like. Rotation of the barrel is possible only if the key, when inserted into the keyway, aligns with locking elements of the lock. However, locks that rely on mechanical interaction between the key and the locking elements can be physically felt or manipulated, so that by inserting a lock picking tool or such instruments into the keyway the locking elements can be picked or decoded, compromising security.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
In this specification, a statement that an element may be “at least one of” a list of options is to be understood that the element may be any one of the listed options, or may be any combination of two or more of the listed options.